


The Ends Justify the Means

by zombieporno



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Marvel Norse Lore, Odin's A+ Parenting, Old Norse, References to Norse Religion & Lore, The briefest of Thor mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieporno/pseuds/zombieporno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief insight into why Loki does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ends Justify the Means

He was weary of constantly attempting to do the right and proper thing, only to inevitably be viewed as something twisted, a disappointment, the dark shadow of the golden family. The whispers would later say “jealousy” or “insanity” or simply “evil”. He knew nobody would care to see the truth. It was much easier to brand him as Lie-Smith and Mischief-Maker.

 

It was like the wall all over again. Odin landed them all in a terrible predicament by entering an agreement with the Stranger to build a wall around Asgard, the likes of which had never been seen. Odin wanted nothing more than to keep out the Giants & so he came to terms with the Stranger, but neglected the minor detail of asking what payment would be required for building this wall. The ever-so-wise Odin felt that there was nothing the Stranger could ask that would be too costly in return for guaranteed peace, thus he swore to pay whatever was asked as long as the wall was completed in exactly one year, down to the last stone.

 

Oh yes, Odin and his fine decision making skills… It turned out the Stranger only wanted three simple things: Sol. Mani. And Freya. Nothing much, except their world would wither and fade without the sun and the moon, and all would fall to gloom without Freya of the Vanir. Unsurprisingly, the Aesir were shocked and could not figure a way out of their self-made mess.

 

So _he_ cleaned it up. He figured out a way to get the wall built and also got them out of payment, due to flawless timing, a clever loophole, and the tiniest bit of distraction through questionable means. And how was he repaid for saving the entirety of Asgard? With discontent and disdain for his methods. Odin was saddened that their peace had come through Loki’s dishonest means. The Aesir whispered mockeries about his supposed predilection for the company of horses. It mattered not that he, the Trickster, had acted as their saviour. He was still naught but a disappointment to his father and a sordid jest to the rest of Asgard. He swore to never help anyone but himself after that.

 

And yet here he was again, trying to save them from Odin’s ignorance and his poor decisions. This time his questionable means involved Jotuns, instead of horses, but he felt much the same as he had then. Sullied, but strong in his conviction that this was necessary for their continued peace. He watched his brother saunter towards the dais, coronation imminent, and braced himself for the salvation of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, but I've been writing for years. Please be (constructively) honest if it sucks, so I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you for reading - C


End file.
